


Jealous Kitten

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom returns to his hotel after taping the Late Late show to find a very jealous kitten who needs soothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tom's appearance on the Late Late Show with James Corden (obviously).

The light on the electronic lock of the hotel room lit up green. He pushed the door open slowly. His love had left the dinner party early, a headache. He knew if she didn’t medicate and relax right away it would become a full blown migraine. The suite was dark, but a crack of soft light from the bedroom sliced through the darkness. He could make out the voices of the television turned down low.  
He kicked off his shoes and tossed his suit jacket over the back of the chair. He pushed open the door. “Darling? Are you awake?”  
She lay on her belly facing the TV with a pillow propped underneath her. “You jerk!” She threw the pillow at him.  
“What? What have I done?”  
“You got to play with a leopard cub!”  
He grinned. “You watched me on James, didn’t you?”  
“Uh, yea. You knew I would.” She sat on her heels, her eyes following his every movement as he untied his tie. Their eyes met in the mirror then he made the act of pulling his tie free a deliberate one. She bit her lip.  
“Are you jealous, kitten?” He turned to face her, leaning against the vanity.  
“Maybe…”  
He smirked. “No maybe, you are.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Question is…who are you jealous of?” She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “Were you jealous of me getting to hold the sweet, adorable cub?” He pushed off the vanity and crossed the room to her as he spoke. “Or were you jealous of another kitten rubbing all over me?” He towered over her but leaned down.  
“You damn right.” He chuckled.  
“Then what can I do to make it up to you?”  
“Kiss me.”  
He held the back of her head as he leaned it back, ravaging her mouth. “Is that all?” He licked his lips, tasting her on them, an action she mirrored.  
“Now get naked.”  
He grinned, rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip. “So demanding.”  
She reached for his belt, unbuckling it as he began to unbutton the shirt. “You did ask, love.” She whimpered at the hiss of leather on fabric as she pulled his belt free.  
He leaned down further and nuzzled her ear. “Do you want me to use the belt?”  
“Yes, please.”  
He shrugged out of his shirt then made quick work of his trousers and boxers. “On your knees, kitten.” She moved up onto her fours. He swung the belt like he was aiming for the cheap seats. Each whistle of the doubled over leather was punctuated by a sting. He crisscrossed her ass and thighs before leaning down and kissing each welt with his open mouth. “Am I forgiven?” He slid his hand up her thigh, smearing his fingers through her arousal that had run down her leg. He massaged her mound with that same hand.  
“Not yet.”  
He kissed then bit her ass cheek lightly. “What else does my jealous little kitten want?”  
“I want to spank you.”  
Tom blinked. This desire wasn’t new. She’d give him a good smack on the ass. He didn’t have to wonder far. She’d watched him on James. He hummed. “Kitten is feeling dommy tonight.” He teased the length of his cock between her thighs along her slit. “Very well, pussycat. Where do you want me?”  
She pulled away and rolled back to kneeling. “Hands on the vanity, feel apart.” She took the belt from him. Her flush from her spanking looked heavenly on her face and down her throat to her breasts. He wanted to kiss and suck on that hot skin. He assumed the position that she had so often. Their eyes met over his shoulder in the mirror.  
His shoulders jerked with the first strike. She bit her lip, waiting for him to tell her to stop. She hit him three more times, each time his mouth opened more in pain and enjoyment. “You were such a naughty boy, Thomas.”  
He licked his lips as he turned around, taking the belt from her offering hand. “I rather liked that.”  
She swallowed. “So did I.”  
He jerked her body to his about the waist. “Next time, we’ll do more.”  
“Yes, Thomas.” His nostrils flared and his pupils widened. She gasped at the new intense trigger. He kissed her savagely and stalked to the bed. Her feet barely skimmed the carpet. He fell on top of her, growling, his hands pushing hers out of the way to grip her thigh.  
“Make no mistake, kitten, I am your Dom, your Sir.”  
“Yes, Thomas.” He reached between them to line himself up. A shift of his pelvis and he filled her, surging forward. She closed her eyes before they rolled back in her head. Her guttural moan came from the back of her throat.  
Tom wrapped his arms under her shoulders and latched on. Each thrust was hard and deep and took her breath away. She dug into his back, wrapping one leg around his thigh and braced the foot of the other on his hip. “God yes, kitten, mark me like a good girl.”  
“Yes, Thomas.” He growled and kissed her roughly. His pubic bone rubbed against her clit. White explosions lit behind her eyes. His name became a chorus on her lips. Every deep thrust of his cock bumped her cervix. Pain laced the pleasure. She could take no more and her world went white. He began to growl and pant, an animal uncaged. His teeth pressed to her chin when the pressure finally broke. He groaned, his cock pulsing inside her.  
Tom rolled them so he lay on his back. He kissed her deeply then stretched out, tucking his hands behind his head. He chuckled when her kisses started over his face and chest. She nuzzled chest, rolling over and rubbing on him like a cat. She did this every once awhile. She’d try to explain to him but couldn’t. Explanation didn’t matter. He enjoyed the attention, the unbridled affection. He sat up and grabbed her around the waist. “Enough.” They wrapped themselves in each other, breathing each other in until they drifted off.


End file.
